Injustice Wiki:Wiki Policy
Professionalism & Quality As a wiki, we try to add as much informative, meaningful and interesting contest as we can, no matter what relation it has to Injustice as long as it stays related. So, because of this, a quality policy is needed. This policy means that any edits with spam, poor grammar/spelling, copied and pasted content and fan fiction are STRICTLY prohibited. More on fan fiction, it's something we keep far away from any mainspace articles and blogs. While some users will want to share their fan fiction related content, putting it in the mainspace articles is against this policy. Administrators The administrators of the wiki are here to ensure the wiki is clear of any vandalism and hostility. If there is a situation in which you may not agree with an administrator or any other staff member, kicking up a fuss will not get you anywhere. If you truly believe something should be changed or reverted, please bring it up and don't attempt to get other users part of your campaigns. As for warnings, as a user of the Injustice Wiki, you are permitted to heed staff member's warnings, notifications, and recommendations. Ignoring a staff member may cause issues which could only escalate even further. On a final note, if a staff member reverts one of your edits, don't assume this was done out of pure malice, it was done because it was perceived to be non-beneficial to the wiki. If you have a problem with that, contact the staff member who reverted your edit and discuss it civilly. Ban Evasion If you find that your wiki account is banned, it was for a reason. Do not EVER attempt to evade a ban, no matter how long or short. Failure to do so will only lead to a much longer ban, if not an infinite one. Civility We are a wikia that heavily encourage civility on the wiki, including the forums and message walls. Arguments are no doubt going to break out due to differing opinions, this does, however, not give the right for anyone to start personally attacking a user because of their opinions and will NOT be tolerated. While the administrators will try to be active on the wiki when they can, there is a possibility that they may miss things such as disruption or personal attacks on the wiki. That being said, it is HIGHLY recommended to inform an admin of an argument or personal attack, on-going or not. If you've already done this, do not attempt to intervene, as it will only make matters worse and could lead to you getting into trouble as well. Deletion Article deletion is performed by administrators and above, the reason is usually because the content provided in said edit adds nothing to the wiki itself. Other scenarios include vandalism, fan fiction or just general trolling. If an administrator deletes your page, please do not attempt to revert the deletion process, as this can lead to unnecessary conflict. If you're curious as to why your page was deleted and there was no proper reasoning behind it, contact the administrator who deleted the page and ask why it was deleted. If you are not satisfied with the outcome, do not attempt to bring it back again, it will only lead to an edit war and can end up getting you banned. Edit Warring Edit Warring occurs when one user consistently reverts their edit back to being in the page after continuously having it undone. While we encourage all users to edit the wiki, differences over a certain edit are bound to happen. This doesn't, by any means, mean you can consistently edit-war and flood the main activity with nonsense. If you believe your edit has a right to be on the page, don't continuously undo the edits that revert yours, be reasonable and discuss it with the user who says otherwise. While in some cases you may not get your way, it is completely preferred that you handle it reasonably. If you try to escalate the conflict more than it needs to be escalated, it could end up leading to a ban. No Copy Policy All content on the wiki should be written originally with no copy/paste from ANY other source. The mere process of doing this goes against our professionalism policy. If you suspect or find a page with copied and pasted content, please attempt to re-write it in an original format. Vandalism If you see an act of vandalism, please revert the page to its original state and report the vandal. The vandal in question will be blocked for a period of time (decided by the administrator performing the ban) and continued offences of vandalism, after the block period is finished, will result in longer bans and eventually an indefinite ban. Category:Administration Category:Help